User blog:Panicpixie/Ouchies for Eli
Fitz hits right where it hurts, doesn't he? While it's adorable to see Clare crouching next to Eli, it would have been better if our Eclare moments came about with less abuse to the boy. Still, Fitz versus Eli - though I've seen about ten seconds of it - has the potential to play out like some old-school-flavor Degrassi TNG drama. I'm looking forward to this battle, though not so much its negative consequences. I do wonder one thing: could Fitz's aggression be because of Clare? That's what was first rumored, when it was only known that Fitz "likes smart girls", and that he and Eli would fight. I think majority opinion drifted away from that when, by the end of episode 10-10, Fitz hadn't shown any on-screen interest in Clare and Eli really defined himself independent and rebellious. Coupled with the official description of Eli as an opponent of bullies, it seemed most likely that Fitz would go after Connor or Wesley or such and Eli would be moved to retaliate. And this is still the most plausible explanation, judging by the episode's description. (Connor and Wesley start a band to become cooler. Wouldn't this action easily attract bully attention, which in turn would attract White-Knight-Eli?) But the preview makes me think there's more to the story: Fitz targets Eli. But Eli refuses to back down. Eli: "There's only one way to play this game. By refusing to be the victim." Eli "refuses to back down"....so that lends support to the "bully confrontation catalyst" theory. But I can't help but see significance in Fitz targeting Eli in front of Clare. It probably has no "Flarez" intent, since it's probably because, to Fitz, hurting Eli in front of the girl Eli obviously likes (or at least is close to) is much more effectively embarrassing than just hurting Eli when he's alone. But what begins Fitz's dislike of Eli? Does Eli stand up for the nerdier folk? Or perhaps Eli comes onto the radar as prime bully material? (This previous one would cast Eli in far too vulnerable a position.) Or, maybe, just maybe, there's something about Clare in the animosity the two share. This is my inner fangirl showing, but I can't help but imagine a scenario as follows: Clare's waiting for Eli and is noticed by Fitz. He tries to talk to her, perhaps even flirt, but he's cut short by the arrival of Eli. Eli making some sort of snide or sarcastic comment about Fitz and his efforts is completely and totally plausible, and would certainly explain him attracting Fitz's bully-attention. But so would the white-knight theory. Which, in all truth, I do support more, when I tuck my romantic side back down. I don't want Fitz to be provoked by Eli embarrassing him in front of Clare; I want it to be a fight of strength, wit, and - most of all - character. I want Eli made out to be a defender. Category:Blog posts